prettycureforlifes_fandom_of_precure_series_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
PasuMeta: Maika's Years
Maika's Years 'is a coming-of-age romantic fantasy fan fiction created by PasuMeta. It is about Maika Shikane with her older self trying to have a crush for the first time. Chapter 1 ''There's Maika in her room, reading in her book. Usually she got popped out an idea when she thinks when she grows up, she has a crush. Maika: "Well, what if I have a crush when I grow up? Nah, I haven't searched that romance for a long time... right?" Maika goes to sleep, and dreams about how did she have a crush with her older self. She woke up... and she was in high school! Maika: "WHAT THE---??? How did I get in here? Min'na, please help me!!" Maika went troubled and troubled, otherwise, she remembered Kanako. Kanako was turning older already. She has no time for remembering Maika, and Maika was sad and left by older Kanako getting away for having to chat with her friends in college. Maika: "I am still in 9th grade... how of my older versions of my friends did not remember me... do I look... bad?" Maika is sad and walks away from the school. Maika got hit by a school boy's head, and said... Maika: "Ow! Huh.... who are you??" Suzume: "...Maika??" Maika (thinking): "How did that boy remembered me all of a sudden... That means... HE MUST HAVE LIKED ME A DAY AGO!!!" What Maika will say to Suzume when he remembered her today? Find out in chapter 2 in Maika's Years! Chapter 2 When Maika is shocked when Suzume remembered her and has a crush on her a lot of times, she even recognized that this place is a dream. Maika: "S-Suzume? How did you ever know me??" Suzume: "Well, when I first saw you, you ran away from the school 2 meters long. When you bump me, I called you that I am sorry that I bullied you elsewhere." Maika: "YOU?? BULLIED ME?? What are you talking about, Suzume?" Suzume got blushed and felt that he likes Maika; and he asks her, and said: Suzume: "M-Maika..." Maika: "...Y-Yes...??" Suzume: "I-I... like..." Maika got blushed and muffled to wait. And Pastel Metallica came here, and said: PasuMeta: "SUTOPPU!" Maika/Suzume: "...Pastel Metallica??" PasuMeta: "DID I SAW YOU TWO LIKING EACH OTHER? THERE'S SOMEBODY KNOCKING OVER MY NERVES!! MAIKA, GO BACK TO YOUR ROOM! SUZUME, ...go back please..." Metari: "PasuLuigi-chan, Rainmundo-tan, how did Mai-chan and Suzu-kun were friends, and now they're... newlyweds and love each other??" Pastel Luigi: "However, Rainmundo is always obsessed on my persona... right, Rainmundo?" Rainmundo: "...Yes, PasuLuigi-chan." Did Metari, Pastel Luigi and Rainmundo agreed what Maika and Suzume do to each other? Find out in chapter 3! Chapter 3 (finale) After Metari, Pastel Luigi and Rainmundo figured out their agreement, they asked Maika a favor. Pastel Luigi: "Maika-chan, can you know about MetalliPara for me and Rainmundo?" Rainmundo: "Yes, tell us!!!" Maika: "Okay. Since when it all started that Mikora is the founder of the lost paradise, always waiting for everyone to come, but not responded nearly, but almost 5 months that she kept waiting. One day, Chizuru and Metari are very unique and familiar about the paradise, naming it by the 2 terms: Metallica and paradise. Soon, they named it Metallica Paradise or MetalliPara for short. Pretty cool, huh?" Rainmundo: "Wait, who's Mikora?" Maika: "Oh, Mikora Ichiyume? She is the founder of the lost paradise. She wants to be a tourist when she grows up." Pastel Luigi: "Oh... I see. Thanks, Maika-chan!" Maika: "Douitashimashite!" Suzume: "M-Maika!" Maika: "S-Suzume? Where have you been?" Suzume: "I heard you talk about Metallica Paradise with PasuLuigi-san, Rainmundo-san, and Metari-san. Since I know you, can I confess to you?" Maika: "E-Eh?? Nani?? You said to... uh, okay. You can go talk to me UwU" Suzume: "Wakatta desu. Maika... I... I.... I love you!" Everyone freaks out, when Maika and Suzume did not finish their romance. A portal appears in front of the school and was about to suck every student inside including the whole school building. Maika and Suzume both gasped and screamed when sucked in the portal. Suzume: "M-Maika! What's going on?" Maika: "Ah, I have an idea! Henshin dayo!" Maika transforms with her Parara Tap (from Motto Ojamajo Doremi) Maika: "Pretty Witchy Maika~chi!" Suzume: "Ojamajo... Maika??" Maika: "Sou dayo, Suzume. I'm here to help you, and I love you too!" Suzume: "Maika..." PasuMeta: "Wait, the only thing we can get out a portal is by doing the Magical Stage together with 4 of you!' Maika: "Pastel Metallica, you're right. Alright, omaetachi, Magical Stage de ikuyo!" Metari, Kanako, Kinzoku: "Hai!" Metari: '''"Paipai Ponpai Shinayakani!' Kanako: "Pikapika Pokoyume Yumeshitani!" Maika: "Kirakira Kotonoyome Kiranokani!" Kinzoku: "Kirameku shinjiru pikarigani!" Maika, Kanako, Metari, Kinzoku: Magical Stage! Everyone freaked out that the magic is real in Tsukigaoka. PasuMeta'': "The magic is real in Tsukigaoka? Well, Maika is surely a matured student." ''After many minutes, everyone goes back into a normal life and Maika seriously thanks to Suzume and other classmates of the school. Suzume: "Maika, thank you for everything. I love you." Maika: "I love you too, Suzume." There's her younger self, and older Maika held her hand, and began to transform into an adult. She regrets that her crush is no longer here, and she said: Maika: "I will never say goodbye with you, Suzume."Category:Fanfictions